The Time
by farin sky
Summary: Baik bintang maupun manusia awalnya hanyalah titik-titik yang terpisah. Begitu mereka saling berhubungan, cerita pun akan tercipta. / Perasaan ini tersampaikan pada waktu yang salah. Aku harap dia kembali. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC(maybe), alur kecepetan, dll.

Pair: SasuSaku

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dlm penulisan, senpai (_ _) *sungkem*

Summary:

Baik bintang maupun manusia awalnya hanyalah titik-titik yang terpisah. Begitu mereka saling berhubungan, cerita pun akan tercipta. / Perasaan ini tersampaikan pada waktu yang salah. Aku harap dia kembali. RnR?

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

Chapter 1

-The Time-

Biru cerah masih menghiasi langit. Seorang siswi sekolah menengah pertama bernama Haruno Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sinar matahari masih ceria menemani, namun gadis bersurai merah muda ini diliputi rasa lelah setelah menerima pelajaran hari ini. Ajakan teman-teman untuk pergi ke mall ketika pulang sekolah pun dia tolak.

Saat melangkah melewati sebuah taman, ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang tak begitu asing lagi. Seragam yang ia pakai sama seperti yang Sakura kenakan namun dia memakai seragam sekolah untuk laki-laki. Dan tak salah lagi dia...

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" langkahku terhenti. Sakura menatap pemuda yang ada di dalam taman dengan antusias. Sasuke terlihat sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. 'Kenapa dia melakukannya disini?' Berbagai jawaban aneh terngiang dikepala Sakura.

Sakura masih terus memandanginya dengan mencari posisi yang aman.

'Apa mungkin, dia sedang mengerjakan tugas sambil menunggu teman. Ehm, teman perempuannya mungkin. Pasti cantik.' pikir Sakura didalam hati.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura tak tau harus sampai kapan dalam posisi seperti ini. Setiap gerak-geriknya tak ada bosan-bosannya dia perhatikan. Terlihat seperti fans yang sedang menguntit idolanya.

Tak dapat mengabaikan rasa lelah yang masih menyerang, Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah. Berusaha keras untuk tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang di kerjakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura terkejut ketika hari ini melihat Sasuke juga berada di taman seperti kemarin. Persis seperti kemarin dengan posisinya dan aktivitas di sana. Dengan sedikit keberanian Sakura masuk ke taman dan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura dengan suara pelan. Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas kemudian matanya kembali tertuju pada buku yang ia pegang.

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat. Sakura terlihat panik karena sebelumnya tidak memikirkan bagaimana harus berbasa-basi dengan makhluk yang katanya pelit kata ini.

"Ano.. Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-kun sedang apa?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Rasanya seperti membeku setelah beberapa saat dia ternyata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Wah tugas ini ya, boleh aku ikut mengerjakan disini?" tanya Sakura spontan. Membuang rasa malu karena ia pikir ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Di sekolah, jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah Sakura berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Hn" jawabnya. Meski ambigu, Sakura menganggap kalau Sasuke menyetujuinya. Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku tugas pelajaran yang sama seperti Sasuke. Mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama dalam keheningan.

Dalam hati, Sakura senang sekali. Bisa bersama Sasuke walau seperti ini tak pernah terduga bahkan dalam khayalannya.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki kelas yang sama lagi. Mengerjakan tugas bersama setelah pulang sekolah menjadi kegiatan rutin yang mereka lakukan. Sakura sangat senang meski sikap Sasuke tidak berubah, tetap saja dingin dan tertutup. Entah mengapa kegiatan yg penuh keheningan ini bisa bertahan lama hingga sekarang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengajak, Sakura sendiri yang selalu berinisiatif menghampiri Sasuke di taman. Karena tak pernah ada kata penolakan dari Sasuke, Sakura tetap menjalaninya.

Ketertarikan Sakura terhadap Sasuke pun diam-diam tumbuh subur menjadi rasa suka. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak sendiri, banyak sekali perempuan di sekolah atau di luar sana yang menyukai Sasuke. Orang yang memiliki rupa yang cantik saja ditolak dengan sikap dinginnya, perempuan seperti apa ya yang membuat hati Sasuke mencair.

Seiring banyaknya orang yang terus mengejar Sasuke membuat Sakura khawatir. Ingin rasanya Sakura mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Namun Sakura takut jika ditolak akan merusak hubungan ehm-pertemanan mereka apalagi saat kegiatan rutin sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

Sakura yang telah sampai di taman, tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke disana. Beberapa menit kemudian, tetap belum ada. Mereka memang selalu terpisah untuk jalan dari sekolah ke taman. Masih enggan untuk saling mengajak jalan bersama.

Sudah sejam berlalu Sasuke belum juga datang. Sakura masih tetap menunggu.

Akhirnya Sasuke-kun datang dengan wajah lesu. Pandangannya begitu kosong.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Sakura sedih melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Diamnya Sasuke membuat gadis di sampingnya ini kebingungan setengah mati. Hal seperti apa yang membuat Sasuke terlihat sehancur ini.

Sakura tak ingin Sasuke merasa sendiri, ia rasa jika Sasuke ada masalah bisa menceritakan padanya. Itu pun kalau Sasuke menganggapnya teman.

"Sasu kenapa? Ayo cerita.."

"..."

"..jika kau mau" ucap Sakura.

Tak ada balasan apapun darinya.

Sakura merasa tak tega melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Banyak waktu terlewati hanya membuat Sakura makin bingung.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo cerita. Jangan diam terus. Ki-kita ini teman kan? Jangan ragu untuk berbagi, aku peduli denganmu.."

Sasuke hanya menunduk setelah mendengar itu. Sakura makin sedih melihatnya.

Dengan emosi yang belum stabil kata-kata itu terlantun dalam bibir Sakura.

"A-aku suka Sasuke-kun." dengan spontan muka Sakura memerah menahan malu. Tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Terlihat tak ada ekspresi yang berubah dari Sasuke. Tak disangka tanpa berkata apapun dia hendak beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura mulai erak. Berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya. Sasuke kini telah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan taman.

Perasaan bersalah menjalar seiring dengan penyesalan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke tak masuk sekolah. Berita duka tentang pembantaian keluarga Uchiha menyebar. Kini tertinggal Sasuke dan kakaknya yaitu Itachi sebagai penyandang nama besar Uchiha.

Mengetahui berita itu, Sakura kaget dan hampir tidak percaya. Apalagi saat tahu bahwa peristiwa tersebut terjadi kemarin dan secara otomatis Sasuke baru mengetahuinya sepulang sekolah.

Dan seingatnya kemarin Sasuke tidak memakai tas sekolah dan telat datang ke taman, kemungkinan besar dia telah kembali ke rumahnya sebelum ke taman. Apa tatapan kosong kemarin itu karena... Ah, Sakura sangat menyesal. Jika masalah sebesar itu, seharusnya ia dapat lebih baik menenangkan Sasuke kemarin. Perasaan kecewa yang mendalam pada dirinya sendiri, isak tangis pun tak kuasa ditahan.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, Sasuke yang belum juga masuk sekolah kini terdengar kabar jika dia pindah dari sekolah ini. Pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Belum ada yang tahu dia akan menetap dimana.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke, menyesali apa yang diperbuat disaat-saat terakhir.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai._. /krik

Makasih mau bacaa _(:'3

Ceritanya maksa ya (_ _") *pundung*

Kalau ada kesalahan mohon ingatkan

( *^*)7


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC(maybe), alur kecepetan, dll.

Pair: SasuSaku

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dlm penulisan, senpai (_ _) *sungkem*

Summary:

Baik bintang maupun manusia awalnya hanyalah titik-titik yang terpisah. Begitu mereka saling berhubungan, cerita pun akan tercipta. / Perasaan ini tersampaikan pada waktu yang salah. Aku harap dia kembali. RnR?

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Roda kehidupan terus berputar. Kesedihan datang menghapiri tak peduli kita siap atau tidak menyambutnya. Kini Sakura Haruno harus siap menerima kenyataan bahwa orang-tuanya telah berpisah. Hak asuhnya jatuh ketangan sang ibu.

Sakura sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa arti perceraian. Keluarga harmonis yang diidamkan semua orang hanyalah sebatas angan. Dalam hati ia menerimanya, menerima takdir ini. Akan lebih perih lagi jika ibunya terus diselimuti kesedihan.

Sakura tidak menyangka, kelakuan lelaki bisa sekeji ini. Menelantarkan anak dan istrinya ketika mendapat kesenangan yang baru. Merubah ulang pola pikir Sakura tentang kehidupan, benar ini saatnya dia berada diposisi bawah. Posisi pahit kehidupan.

Pergi meninggalkan kota Konoha, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kesedihan. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana raut kekecewaan ibunya saat mengetahui kelakuan asli ayahnya selama ini dengan sekretarisnya. Tinggal di rumah sederhana, sebut saja apartemen. Tidak mudah menemukan rumah di kota besar tanpa perencaan yang matang. Yang terpenting adalah hati, yang tentram dan menghapus segala duka.

Sakura telah terdaftar sebagai siswi sekolah menengah atas di Tokyo, kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Kota metropolitan yang penuh kelap-kelip. Sekolah baru, seragam baru, teman-teman baru, persaingan baru, jalan pulang baru, tempat bermain baru, dan banyak hal lainnya. Bukankah sekolah adalah rumah kedua? Ia sangat tidak sabar.

Pagi ini dijalani dengan penuh semangat, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak terlambat bangun, tidak juga tersesat. Dia juga dengan mudahnya menemukan ruang guru setelah bertanya kepada petugas keamanan.

"Selamat pagi. Sa-salam kenal. Nama saya Sakura Haruno. Saya berasal dari Konoha. Mohon bantuannya.." Sakura membungkukkan badannya saat pengakhiri perkenalannya. Tangannya terasa dingin setelah mengucapkan semua ini di depan kelas. Dikelasnya, dia mendapat teman-teman baru yang cukup ramah. Namun dia belum bisa berbaur dengan murid laki-laki. Mungkin butuh beberapa waktu lagi, dia bukanlah tipe pendiam. Jalan pulangnya banyak dihiasi dengan toko-toko yang berjejer. Apa ada taman di kota sibuk ini?

Rasanya rumah tidak terasa makin dekat setelah berjalan sejauh ini. Akhirnya Sakura baru menyadari, dia tersesat. Tak pernah terpikirkan setelah dia sukses sampai di sekolah pagi tadi, sorenya akan seperti ini. Berbagai belokan sudah dia coba, kadang ragu karena rasanya semakin asing atau bingung karena kembali lagi ke jalan yang pernah dilewati.

Senja hampir datang. Sakura benar-benar panik. Kakinya juga terasa pegal dan sakit. Enggan rasanya untuk bertanya, di kota ini semua berjalan lurus dengan langkah yang cepat. Rasa sungkan untuk mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Di jalan yang masih terasa asing, dia menemukan sebuah taman kecil. Terbilang kecil jika dibandingkan taman-taman di kota asalnya.

Hal yang tak terduga kembali lagi dia rasakan. Menemukan sosok pemuda berbaju seragam sekolah di sebuah taman. Rasanya tidak ingin menyamakan kejadian ini dengan yang telah lalu. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, sosok yang kini ada didepannya identik dengan..

"Ano, maaf mengganggu. Aku tersesat, a-aku baru disini, lalu aku, aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" ucap Sakura, tanpa menegur seseorang yang dikenalinya. Ia takut dugaannya salah, bisa saja hanya kebetulan mirip. Yang terpenting adalah jalan pulang.

"Hn. Mana alamatnya?" jawabnya dengan dingin. Sangat diragukan kalau dia ikhlas menolong gadis malang ini. Sangat berharap kemuliaan hatinya bisa terbuka.

"Aku lupa meminta nama alamat pada ibu. Hm.. Begini, aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Ya, apartemen! Didekat jalan menanjak, ada minimarket juga." jelas Sakura seadanya. Dia hanya diam, tampak berpikir.

"Keteranganku masih kurang membantu ya.."

"..."

"A-aku.. Benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa lagi... Maaf merepotkanmu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau mau." ucap Sakura pasrah seraya menunduk. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang mau mengantarkannya ke arah yang tak pasti, buang-buang waktu saja. Pemuda yang masih berseragam sekolah itu melangkah pergi. Sakura menahan tangisannya setidaknya sampai orang itu benar-benar pergi.

"Ikuti aku." dua kata yang sangat mengejutkan. Dengan cepat dia menyusul langkah pemuda itu. Sangat bersyukur pada Kami-sama yang telah melelehkan hati es untuk menolongnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam selama perjalanan. Cukup jauh, rasanya ingin bertanya apakah dia sudah tau tempatnya apa masih mencari. Dia percaya laki-laki itu adalah anak baik, akan membawanya ke rumahnya bukan ke markas penjahat atau apalah. Apa ada penculik setampan ini?

Akhirnya jalan yang Sakura kenal mulai nampak, ajaib sekali orang ini bisa mengantarnya dengan benar. Senyuman tercetak dalam wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengantarnya persis didepan apartemen.

"Terima kasih banyak, kamu sangat membantuku. Perkenalkan. Aku Sakura Haruno. Namamu siapa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" ucapan itu adalah pemastian bagi dugaan Sakura sejak ditaman tadi. Torehan masa lalu pun menguar. Sebelum hal itu terucapkan, ibu Sakura muncul tiba-tiba.

"Sakura-chan! Kemana saja kamu?! Malam-malam begini baru sampai rumah? Ibu khawatir, sayang.." pelukan ibunya langsung dirasakan Sakura.

"Aku tersesat, Bu. Uchiha-san telah mengantarku pulang"

"Selamat malam, oba-san. Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha." bungkuk Sasuke hormat.

"Maafkan putriku yang merepotkanmu. Sasuke ikut makan malam bersama ya? Mohon jangan ditolak. Sakura, ajak dia masuk apartemen." kata Ibu Sakura yang langsung masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Dengan bisu Sakura berjalan memasuki apartemen diikuti oleh Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura lega karena Sasuke mau menurut. Setidaknya rasa terimakasihnya dapat tersampaikan jika Sasuke ikut makan malam bersama.

Berbagai macam makanan tersaji di meja makan. Meski sederhana namun sangat menggugah selera. Hari sudah semakin malam, ibu Sakura menanyakan perihal tempat tinggal kepada Sasuke.

"Aku juga tinggal di apartemen ini, dua pintu sebelah kanan dari kamar ini. Aku tinggal sendiri, kedua orang tuaku sudah tiada dan kakaku sedang mengurusi pekerjaannya." jelasnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan sungkan-sungkan datang kemari." balas ibu Sakura ramah.

Sakura tahu dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Kejadian sore tadi hingga makan malam tadi terus membayanginya. Tidak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Keadaan cepat berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Perasaan Sakura tetap sama, apakah salah jika dia masih tetap berharap?

TBC

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC(maybe), alur kecepetan, dll.

Pair: SasuSaku

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dlm penulisan, senpai (_ _) *sungkem*

Summary:

Baik bintang maupun manusia awalnya hanyalah titik-titik yang terpisah. Begitu mereka saling berhubungan, cerita pun akan tercipta. / Perasaan ini tersampaikan pada waktu yang salah. Aku harap dia kembali. RnR?

.

.

.

Chapter3

The Time

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan Sakura lewati dengan berada di kota ini. Kehidupan yang dijalaninya tidak sesederhana saat di Konoha dulu. Sakura tidak yakin proses adaptasinya akan berlangsung cepat. Perumahan, toko-toko, serta gedung pencakar langit begitu padat membuatnya bingung. Dia bahkan belum benar-benar hapal jalan ke sekolah. Bermodalkan peta sederhana yang dibuat ibu. Sungguh, Tokyo tidak setenang dan damai dari Konoha. Hati kecil Sakura sangat merindukan masa-masa indah di sana.

Namun Sakura tetap menyukai kehidupannya yang sekarang. Hidup bahagia bersama ibunya. Interaksi mereka kian hangat. Di sekolah pun dia dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik. Sangat bersyukur atas semua ini. Bahkan masih sangat bersyukur meski belum dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu. Ibunya sering mengirim beberapa masakan untuk Sasuke semenjak hari dimana Sakura diantar pulang. Tetap saja, hubungan mereka tidak begitu akrab.

Sakura belum menanyakan apapun mengenai Sasuke di masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah kabar duka menyeruak dalam publik. Saat bertemu kembali pun pertemuannya dengan Sasuke seperti dimulai dari nol, berkenalan seolah tidak ingat apapun tentang dirinya. Sasuke tampak hidup mandiri saat ini, membuat Sakura penasaran bagaimana kabar Sasuke dengan keluarganya.

Pribadi Sasuke yang begitu tertutup menumpuk tanda tanya yang kian besar dalam hati Sakura. Teman-teman di sekolah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu. Dia hanya terlihat selalu dengan teman laki-lakinya, bermain basket, mengobrol, dan bersenang-senang seperti biasa. Menghabiskan waktu melepas penat, tapi tak ada yang tau apa masalah ataupun ungkapan hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi-sensei datang dan seketika memecah kegaduhan suara di dalam kelas. Guru yang sangat khas dengan masker di wajahnya itu menjelaskan beberapa materi pengantar pada bab baru pelajaran biologi. Beberapa siswa tampak tidak fokus dan menganggap remeh omongan sensei-nya itu. Semua yang dijelaskan sudah tertera lengkap di dalam buku cetakan ataupun e-book pada gadget mereka. Dan dibalik materi singkatnya, pasti ada tugas yang menghampiri.

"Yap. Tugas kali ini tidak begitu sulit, tenang saja. Aku tahu murid-muridku sibuk sekali mendekati kelulusan." ucap Kakashi-sensei. Tidak sulit ukuran dia seperti apa?

Setelah mendengarkannya baik-baik, kini sudah tersampaikan tugas biologi pada bab ini. Hanya membuat makalah mengenai berbagai macam kelainan akibat mutasi pada manusia. Tidak sulit bukan, mengingat teknologi informasi yang sudah berkembang pesat. Dan juga... adanya 'copy-paste'.

"Kumpulkan tugas ini minggu depan. Mudah kan, kerjakan dengan tulis tangan ya! Soal kelompok, dua orang cukup. Sesuai absen saja agar mudah dimasukkan ke buku nilai. Absen 1 sama 2, 3 sama 4, 9 bersama 10, dan seterusnya. Mengerti?" jelas Kakashi-sensei. Meskipun para siswa menampakkan wajah tidak enak, tapi mereka tetap mengangguk. Dengan kesibukan pelajar tingkat akhir, masih sempatkah mereka mengerjakan makalah tulis tangan?

Setelah itu bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura belum hapal dengan daftar absen kelasnya. Dia bergegas meminjam buku absen pada sekretaris kelas yang masih berada pada bangkunya hendak pergi ke kantin. Setelah diberikan bukunya, mata hijau klorofilnya langsung berfokus pada nama dan nomor urutnya. Seperti yang dia duga (dan harapkan) sebelumnya, Sakura Haruno di nomor 27 diikuti Sasuke Uchiha di nomor 28. Berulang kali Sakura memastikan. Nyatanya, urutan ini tetap dan tidak berubah tiba-tiba. Matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas keberuntungan itu.

"Terima kasih, Tenten-san." Sakura tersenyum sambil mengembalikan buku absen pada sekretaris.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak tugas biologi dari Kakashi-sensei disampaikan. Sakura masih belum membicarakan tugas ini pada partnernya. Sakura ingin sekali merasakan diajak berbicara duluan oleh manusia dingin itu. Sayangnya jika didiamkan malah benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jika dibiarkan, bagaimana dengan tugasnya? Sakura harus merelakan impian kecilnya itu pada kesempatan ini.

"Sumimasen. Uchiha-san, tentang makalah biologi. Kapan mau dikerjakan?" tanya Sakura yang menghampiri meja Sasuke. Obrolan Sasuke dan teman-temannya terhenti. Memperhatikan gadis berambut softpink itu berbicara.

"Pulang sekolah?" jawab Sasuke yang menoleh padanya. Sangat tidak disangka oleh Sakura, ia dapat melihat mata itu lagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." balas Sakura cepat. Kemudian pergi. Keluar kelas menuju toilet perempuan, tertunduk dengan muka memerah. Padahal Sakura tidak ada tujuan apapun untuk ke toilet. Tapi berdiam diri di kelas membuatnya gugup. Sungguh aneh, jantungnya masih tetap berdetak cepat. Tatapan Sasuke yang berbicara padanya terus berbayang dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

Para siswa bersiap untuk pulang ketika bel berbunyi. Sakura ingin menghampiri Sasuke namun enggan karena dia masih bersama teman-temannya dikelas. Sakura rasa dia akan menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Bukannya pulang sekolah nih? Hahaha" Sakura yang masih di ambang pintu kaget. Itu adalah suara Naruto yang duduk di dekat Sasuke. Beberapa teman yang lain juga tersenyum sambil melemparkan kata-kata candaan. Sakura masih terdiam, tidak berani melangkah menghampiri Sasuke yang hanya berekspresi datar.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari tempat dudukan berpapasan dengan sakura tanpa menegurnya langsung pergi keluar kelas. Sakura hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Menatap punggung tegapnya yang tidak memperdulikan seseorang dibelakang.

"Uchiha-san, mau mengerjakan di mana?" tanya Sakura. Sukses keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ia berusaha menyeimbangkan posisinya. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke melangkah sejajar.

"Di rumahmu?"

"Ba-baiklah.." balas Sakura dengan anggukan. Sambil berjalan Sakura mencari ponselnya, memberi tahu ibunya atas kedatangan Sasuke.

Sebelum menekan tombol panggilan, Sakura membaca e-mail baru dari ibunya yang dikirim beberapa jam lalu.

'Sayang, okaa-san hari ini pulang terlambat. Ada rapat mungkin sampai 7 malam. Jaga diri baik-baik.'

Huft. Ternyata malah begini. Sakura sudah terlanjur meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, ibuku pulang telat hari ini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Bagaimana ini?"

"Di rumahku."

"Ti-tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ano.. Maaf. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Maksudku rumahku ataupun rumahmu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak baik kalau hanya kita berdua... di dalam rumah." jelas Sakura. Hening sejenak. Mereka sama-sama memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Bukan aku bepikiran yang macam-macam, hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa. Maafkan aku, jadi bingung mencari tempat begini.." ungkap Sakura dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, taman kecil yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat mereka bertemu ketika Sakura tersesat. Sasuke-lah yang menuntunnya sampai ke tempat ini, dia yang menginginkannya. Pikiran Sakura langsung tertuju pada kenangan membuat tugas bersama di taman. Bernostalgia dengan iringan debaran hati Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang terdapat di taman. Bangku itu lebih teduh dari lainnya dan cukup bersih. Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas kosong dan alat tulisnya.

"Uchiha-san sudah mendapat materinya? Biar aku saja yang menulisnya." dengan cepat Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan menemukan materi yang dibutuhkan disana. Sasuke memberikan ponselnya pada Sakura yang hendak menyalinnya.

Satu setengah lembar telah terisi dengan tulisan-tulisan Sakura. Dia makin hanyut dalam pekerjaannya. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa Sakura ketahui sedang melihat apa atau bahkan tidur sekedar memejamkan mata. Dibenaknya hanya menyelesaikan tugas ini segera.

Ketika lembar kedua sudah hampir penuh dengan tulisan, Sakura menegakkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam melihat ranting pohon yang terus tertiup angin. Sakura tidak enak hati melihat Sasuke membuang waktunya seperti itu.

"Uchiha-san? Mau mendikte bacaan disini? Biar lebih cepat selesai. A-aku tidak memaksa kok." ucap Sakura. Tanpa kata balasan, Sasuke mengambil alih ponselnya. Serta melihat pekerjaan Sakura sudah sampai di bagian apa.

"Sindrom tersebut memiliki kariotipe 47 koma" tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mendikte.

"XXY dalam kurung kelebihan kromosom seks X" sambung Sasuke.

Sakura dengan sigap mencatat tiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dalam hati dia puas bisa membuat seseorang yang pelit kata ini berbicara terus selama mendiktenya. Mencoba menikmati suara beratnya yang terus mengalun dalam telinga Sakura. Suara yang tidak pernah dia dengar lagi selama beberapa tahun.

'Aku merindukanmu..'

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menonton film pada laptopnya saat ibunya sampai di rumah. Sakura segera menekan tombol 'pause'. Dilihatnya wajah ibunya yang terlihat lelah.

"Okaa-san sudah makan?"

"Belum, Okaa-san bawa makanan. Ayo kita makan sama-sama"

Sakura menuju ke dapur mencari wadah untuk makanan yang dibawa ibunya. Mereka makan sama-sama di meja berkaki rendah dengan duduk beralaskan karpet. Ramen yang dibawa ibunya sungguh enak.

"Tadi Okaa-san sebelum masuk sini bertemu Sasuke. Dia buru-buru ke rumah sakit" ucap ibu Sakura.

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Kakaknya. Okaa-san sudah bertanya di mana rumah sakitnya. Sudah ibu catat. Besok kita jenguk ya, kasian sekali. Alamatnya Sakura simpan saja" ibu Sakura memberikan kertas berukuran kecil pada anak satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Namun Sakura Haruno dengan segaram sekolahnya sudah berada di rumah sakit. Padahal Sekolah baru dimulai pukul 9 nanti. Sakura membawa tas sekolahnya tak lupa dengan bungkusan berisi parsel buah.

Ibunya yang ternyata masih sibuk tidak bisa menemaninya. Sakura memilih untuk datang pagi. Ibunya bisa mengantarnya pagi-pagi karena arah rumah sakit yang searah dengan kantornya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah dipastikan milik pasien bernama Itachi Uchiha. Perlahan dia buka pintunya dan melihat ada seseorang yang terbaring di kasur dengan peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya dan Sasuke yang duduk menemaninya di sebelah kasur.

Sakura meletakkan parsel buahnya diatas meja yang berada pada ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang lesu dengan mata yang sembab. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi setenang mungkin dia menghadapinya.

"Ini titipan dari Okaa-san, salam dari beliau." ucap sakura yang masih menempatkan parsel di tempat yang sesuai pada meja.

"Hn" balas Sasuke yang menunduk. Raut wajahnya begitu sedih. Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan kakakmu. Jangan biarkan prasangka buruk menganggu pikiranmu." ucap sakura lembut sambil mengusap tangan Sasuke. Sakura melepas tangannya kembali, takut-takut Sasuke tidak suka.

"Ano.. Uchiha-san belum sarapan ya? Aku bawa bento, makanlah." Sakura menyerahkan kotak bentonya dengan senyuman. Sakura berharap segala kesedihan Sasuke segera berakhir. Itachi satu-satunya keluarga yang Sasuke punya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

AuthorNote:

Yey ._.

Semoga ceritanya ga aneh. Maaf bangeeet kalo lama update, abis uas langsung try out. Sedih betul T_T

Makasih ya buat para readers, yang nge fav dan follow, dan yang ngereview makasih masukan dan semangatnya. Maaf belum sempet bales satu-satu. Nanti kubalasss. Ini langsung ngebut buat fanfic setelah try out tahun ini berakhir~~

Minasan, arigatou!

OwO

review?


End file.
